


"Leonora Hunter"

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, female rip hunter, slight mention of the Leonard Snart, slight mention of the rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Labor and birth
Relationships: Rip Hunter / Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 1





	"Leonora Hunter"

Rip was talking to Barry, listening to his new plans to defeat his enemy of the year, while they were walking towards Jitters when he heard the sound of water hitting the ground making her stop suddenly and look down.

-"And then we're going to..."-

-"Barry."-She called interrupting him making him stop looking at her confused before looking down and realizing.

-"Have you broken waters ..?"-He questioned in a kind of affirmation.

Rip nodded, still speechless.

As if someone had touched a switch, Barry quickly carried Rip in his arms, with nerves filling him up being more nervous and worried than Rip herself is.

-"Easy, we'll go to Star Labs and let Caitlin know, everything will be fine."-He said nervously, notably nervous for the amusement of the pregnant woman.

-"I know, I trust you, Barry."-Rip assured him calmly, wrapping her arms around the sprinter's neck, hugging him tightly so as not to fall.

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as the young hero of Central City seemed to control, at least a little of something, his nerves and looked at she with a sincere and hopeful smile full of affection and gratitude before nodding, already serious.

-"List?"-

-"Let's go there."-

And as soon as she said those words, Barry's eyes lit up with the lightning going through him and soon he began to run at full speed, taking no more than a few seconds, maybe a little less or a little longer, they were both in Star laboratories in the medical room with a surprised Caitlin staring at them as she drank some kind of organic drink.

-"Barry...Rip...why you...?"-And she stopped herself cutting herself off realizing why by barely giving both of them, especially Rip, a second look.-"You've broken waters."-she pointed out obviously and Rip nodded, according to which Caitlin put the shake aside soon, getting into doctor mode and getting up, getting ready to help Rip in labor.-"Leave her on the stretcher, Barry ."-

Allen nodded before doing precisely, carefully setting Hunter on the stretcher helping she lie down.

-"I'm fine, Barry".-Rip commented before Barry said something knowing in advance what to ask him once he saw him open his mouth at which the sprinter was embarrassed for being caught but nodded away while she finished getting positioned to give birth and Caitlin left approached to help.

Caitlin looked at her sweetly.

-"Do you think you're ready?"-

-"Now we will know." -Was Rip's sincere reply before screaming when the first contraction came.

_________________

/)(/)(/) FIVE HOURS LATER /)(/)(/)

__________________

An exhausted Rip was lying on the gurney, resting her back and head on Barry's abdomen and chest, in the Star Labs medical room with Caitlin taking care of washing her baby before wrapping her in a blanket and approaching them, with a sweet and happy smile as well as kind.

-"Congratulations, Rip, you have a healthy and beautiful girl."-Snow congratulated, handing the little newborn to her exhausted mother, who took her in her arms with a tired but completely happy smile.

-"Hello, my angel. I'm you mother."-Rip said with a smile while she looks at her newborn daughter who seems to look back at her with blue eyes so blue that it couldn't be just because all babies have them like that at first, if not because she has the eyes of her late father.-"She has his eyes."-she said in low, without being able to support the view of his small.

Caitlin and Barry smiled at each other without Rip noticing before glancing at mother and daughter happily.

-"She has them."-The scarlet sprinter agreed.-"It's like seeing a little Snart but with your hair."-Allen continued, and the girl had her mother's hair, that caramel brown that characterized her appearance by Hunter.

-"It seems that way."-Rip agrees, still looking with love, marveling at her little daughter who was looking at her with that astonishment and confusion typical of newborns.

-"Do you already know what you're going to call her?"-Caitlin asked after a few moments in silence causing the woman who had just become a mother to finally look away from her daughter and look at the aforementioned.

-"Yes."-she looks her daughter again, with love-"Barry, Caitlin, meet Leonora Hunter."-

-"Is a pleasure, Lena."-Barry said while Caitlin see they with a smile.


End file.
